


Secret Santa

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Reunions, happy fluff, perfect christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Sasha being an incredibly hard working overachiever gets Mike the ultimate Christmas present. Set after Season 3, Short Fiction. Sasha/Mike- Friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it's not Christmas or even December yet. But the TV has been playing Christmas movies at work all the time and Sara Bareilles music on radio seemed to strike me with inspiration and yeah this happened. It's a stand alone completely unrelated to all my other works. Set after season 3. Enjoy!

 

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Sasha told Mike as she breezed into his office with a stack of files.

Mike stifled a groan as he hated Christmas just about as much as the never ending paperwork of being a CNO. He missed being Captain of the Nathan James, at least being out at sea he could pretend he wasn't completely alone and empty. He had't given up hope but he was bleak, he'd hired people, searched himself but came up empty. He remembered seeing Takehaya hold his son. It was then Mike felt at his worst, he missed his family. It was only growing worse as he felt like someone had cut a hole in his chest and taken out a vital part of him. Leaving a throbbing painful emptiness that could never be filled again.

And so he was weak around birthdays and holidays. He pretended and fantasised that his family was at home celebrating or getting the house ready for Christmas in this case. The fantasy was better than the stark cold reality that his family were still MIA. No one was going to welcome him home. Christine wouldn't beg him to put up the Christmas lights or ask him what he wanted for Christmas. Even if someone else asked the question, it didn't matter as the one wish he did have wasn't ever coming true.

Sasha dropped the new pile on his table, and pulled out small box wrapped in Christmas paper with a string bow. She smiled at him as she waited for him to take the present.

"For you, I'm your Secret Santa." she announced, Sasha was working as Military Adviser for President Oliver Howard's administration. At least until her replacement arrived from San Diego to take over. Sasha was made for a desk job, she was restless and even with her workload obviously had too much time on her hands as she'd gotten him a present.

"You know the whole point of Secret Santa is that you don't know who gives you your present. Something I figure a Naval Intelligence would be fairly astute of the concept of secrecy." Mike said as he preferred not to celebrate or accept gifts. But apparently it wasn't good for office morale to not do something for Christmas. She pursed her lips not impressed with him.

"Yes, we ONI folks are; except this is a present not classified intelligence." Sasha informed him in a tone that made him feel like she was going punch him if he didn't take the present and that she was not so subtly calling him a dickhead. "Also I worked damn hard on this present. It was quite a challenge to find this present. So take it and be happy." she told him with a snarky smile.

"Ok," Mike said with a sigh. He took the box and pulled the string away and tore the wrapping off. He lifted the lid and found a fairly boring looking house key with a tag tied to it, on the tag was an address here in St Louis. He frowned and looked at Sasha. "Ok, I'll bite what is it? As I already have an apartment." he said.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise. So go check it out." She informed him, with that she left his office before he could question her further. Now curiosity ate at him as to what the hell she had gotten him. He looked at the time on his phone and the paperwork. He could easily stay and work but he'd already worked 60 hours this week alone.

"Screw it." He said deciding to find out what mess Sasha had roped him into was better than paperwork. He pushed away from his desk and pulled his long coat on and headed out the door.

* * *

20 minutes later, Mike pulled to a stop out the front of the address that was on the key Sasha had given him. It was in the suburbs, houses were decorated in festive lights except the house he seemed to have a key to. He looked at the brick bungalow style house, the yard was covered in snow, an US flag draped off a flag pole off the front terrace. The windows bright with lights as someone was home. There was an un-decorated Christmas tree in the front room as he could see it from the window.

A woman moved to the front window and Mike's heart skipped a beat as he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Christine, she looked out completely unaware of him. He drank in the beautiful sight of her, she half closed the curtain and disappeared. Tears filled his eyes that he quickly blinked back. He cleared his throat as he opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle.

He popped the collar of his long coat as a cold wind bit into his skin as he walked up the front path. He headed to the front door. He knew he had a key, but instead of using it; he knocked on the door. He heard a dog barking and joy filled him to the point of overwhelming him as he heard his youngest daughter shouting someone was the door.

Mike stuck his hands into his pockets nervous as hell. He waited and a second later the door opened. There stood Christine, she stopped at the sight of him. Shock followed by joy as she smiled at him.

"What kind of time do you call this?" She asked him, tears glittering in her eyes as she was happy to see him.

"I'll do better tomorrow." he promised, so incredibly relieved and happy to see her alive and the girls who were a few feet away trying to hold back an overexcited German Shepherd puppy. They had grown so much since he last them, they didn't know what to make of his presence.

"Good, we are the only house on the street who don't have their lights up. Now get in, you're bringing in the cold air." she said, their inane conversation like no time had passed. He stepped into the house and Christine closed the door. Once the door was shut, Mike pulled Christine into his arms for a hug. Her arms wrapped around his torso. He dropped his head and took a deep inhale, enjoying the feel of her and the scent of her as he had missed her and the children deeply. He couldn't stop the tears falling as he held her tightly afraid she would disappear if he let her go.

After a long moment, he pulled back and bent down and gave her a brief soft kiss. She released her hold on him, but her hands never leaving him as he turned to the girls. He knelt down with his arms open wide. They didn't need words and they ran into his arms. He held them tightly for the longest time and kissed the top of their heads as they wept.

"I missed you all so much." Mike told them as he finally released them, drinking in the sight of them. He smiled at them and smoothed his hands down their hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you." he told them, the puppy ran around them jumping on their attention but Christine picked up the pup and smiled at him.

"We were shuffled around by the Regional leaders, Sasha tracked us down; explained everything to us and brought us here." Christine told him, Mike hadn't known what happened to them but he did know he owed Sasha. He owed her a debt he doubt he could ever repay but it was worth it.

"We made Gingerbread cookies. Just like how you like 'em and Cooper only ate one but it wasn't yours. I promise." his youngest said to him as Mike brushed the tears from her face and chuckled as he assumed the puppy was Cooper named after the instigator of this reunion.

"And now Daddy is home we can decorate the tree." Christine said as she struggled to keep a hold on the puppy as he was too keen on knowing Mike.

"I'd really love that." Mike said. He smiled as he wiped the tears from his own face as he felt whole again. He knew that their life wasn't perfect but they would have this Christmas and go from there.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
